thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Skylar Knox
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Skylar Knox Gender: Male Age: 17 Godly Parent Choice 1: Venus Godly Parent Choice 2: Bellona Godly Parent Choice 3: Arcus Cohort Choice 1: First Cohort Choice 2: '''Second ---- '''Appearance: Skylar Knox.png Skylar Knox 2.jpg Skylar Knox 3.jpg Personality: Skylar is a care free, laid back young adult. He has many different traits that can only be summed up by saying his personality varies depending on who he is with. With most girls, he is a complete flirt. With other guys, he sees them as competition in most things. The first time he meets someone, they mostly describe him as an arrogant jerk, but that's only what lies on the outer surfaces. When you get to know him you'll find out just how childish and playful he can be. His childish nature only has been shown to few people in his life, and it is hard for him to show it to most people. History: Eighteen years ago, when a young man who went by the name of Henry Knox was walking down a side walk in Paris due to a photo shoot he was rushing to get to, he accidently bumped into a stunning woman. Henry being the flirt he was, asked the woman what her name was. When she said her name was Violet, he fell head over heels for her. As his late wife Violet had recently passed, he needed someone to help him through it. Eventually he saw her more often, and the final night he had in Paris, he approached the woman and attempted seducing her. However the tables were turned when she seduced him as well, the two eventually had sexual intercourse, which nine months late resulted to little Skylar arriving on Henry's doorstep. Skylar grew up with his father Henry in Toronto Canada, but soon he left for Paris and left Skylar in the care of his grandmother. Henry soon returned a week later, and nine months had passed when yet another child was brought to his doorstep. A little baby girl, named Danielle. Who unknown to Henry was a daughter of Bellona. When the two children first met, Skylar knew he would love her no matter what would happen. Not long after Skylar's twelfth birthday, he was attacked alongside Danielle who was ten at the time. But as Danielle was not the main target of the Cyclops, they ran as fast as they could, and eventually managed to reach the school they attended. Later that day when they told Henry, it wasn't a concern to him. Especially because he didn't believe them. WIP Weapons: Spear Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. Brocky292 (talk) 03:50, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed